The grain of sand theory
Countering the evangelical movement not only should be more of a level, it should also taken on the characteristics of a grain of sand Why is that? It is the idea that the more complex an organization gets, the more powerful it pretends or becomes, it can be undone by the simplest lowest common denominator. ---- Let us look at most organizations as a well oiled and performing machine. Such a machine has gears, needs fuel and resources and needs maintenance on a regular basis. But if grains of sand get into it's gears, it will suffer hardware failure. In countering the evangelical movement, one should take into consideration that it is war machine directed at culture and beliefs. It IS a war machine and won't deter until all are dominated and subjugated under their will. After all the evangelical movement's main purpose is to herald a second dark age, a dark age of dominionism. But they have their weaknesses. The grains of sand are people and events that can scratch and hinder their seemingly effective gears. How to apply and find out what "kind" of sand to use is also a matter to consider. It has been noticed that different "gears" that seem to come back, like a theme. Attacking these key gears can really cripple the war machine. Money: What is their source of revenue? What businesses sponsor them and who is their competition? Can their profit margin be scuttled? Can the clientele be swayed economically to buy from another source? Information: How certain groups love to make themselves sound like they got "knowledge that others don't have" or say "the worldly news don't tell you this". Information warfare is necessary. Being whistle-blowers is a necessity. Misinformation and slander are their weapons of choice and it's necessary to expose them as LIARS. Key people: They will try to sway local politicians. You must either remove them from office or sway them back using economical and political pressure. One should keep in mind that you should secure your local area. It's much easier to defend a local place. Since after, when they come knocking at the door, you can defend it with local resources. Outsiders will try to bring their own resources or try to persuade local churches to adopt their platform. Getting local churches the right kind of information, can create an apostasy that can then be used to your advantage. Using their own theology and "urban myths" against them can also be used. The best weapons is to expose it's use as a tool of control while wisely use it's effect to stimulate the use of it as a "brain-virus". Although the "Brain-virus" should be "programmed" to elicit a need to question the authority, more importantly the religious aristocracy that has founded itself in the Evangelical movement. Such can be done with diligent research into the local sheeple farm (Read "Churches") and what their theology is about. From there, you can create the grain of sand, and jam their gears. See Also External Links Category:Strategies and Tactics